


Meet Up

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream has DID, Clay | Dream is a Good Friend, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dream is Florida Man, Friends communicating with each other and becoming stronger together, Friendship, Gen, George is scared of alligators, GeorgeNotFound is a Good Friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Switching, Trauma, and does not have alligators in his backyard, george is from the uk, meet up, sapnap is a good friend, thats canon /j, trauma responses, we stan Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap and George visit the Dream Team irl for a week. Fucking finally. (George is very scared of the alligators).-Or: The Dream Team is a DID system. Sapnap and George are friends the system finally gets to meet in person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dream Team DID System [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 30
Kudos: 422
Collections: Anonymous





	Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: discussions of trauma and trauma responses, discussion of past persecutors, fear of abandonment, jokes abt dying to alligators

"Why's it so sticky?" George complains the minute he gets in the car. Dream laughs, still giddy on the high of meeting his best friends in person. Clay and Luc are both near the front, basking in the pleasure of the moment.

"You're sticky!" Sapnap shoots back with a dopey grin, twisting to look at George in the back.

George laughs and takes a moment to compose himself as Dream focuses on pulling away from the busy airport curb.

"No stupid, I mean the air!"

It's Dream’s turn to laugh.

"It's just normal air?" he responds, not getting where George is going with this.

"No it's not! It's sticky."

"Welcome to Florida, humidity is a thing here," Clay overrides, voice deadpan. Both Sapnap and George laugh.

Don’t try to front while I'm driving,' Dream chides, 'They're going to be here for a week Clay, calm your tits.'

Clay grumbles in the background but fades a bit further, no longer taking space or control in the front, but still able to watch. Dream can see him holding Lucs hand, the only thing stopping the little from charging forward to meet his besties in real life.

"...Dream?"

"Hmm?" Dream asks, jolting back to the conversation in the car, "Sorry Clay’s being an ass and trying to steal the front. What did you say?"

"George is scared of the alligators!" Sapnap crows.

"I am not!" George protests. Sapnap turns around to look at him from the front seat and sticks out his tongue childishly. "I was just wondering if you actually have alligators just… in your backyard and stuff."

"Well we live in a fenced area so no alligators in the actual backyard," Dream points out, "but yeah there's a place close by where alligators love to hang."

"Don't they like… eat people?" George frets.

"Don't worry George, you smell bad enough they won't go near you!" Sapnap teases.

George squawks in protest.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you from the big bad alligators Georgie," Dream pitches in.

"Both of you are jerks."

"Would have rather we left you at the airport?" Dream snarks.

"Maybe!"

Dream grins at the response, knowing that George is absolutely joking. He's so glad this is happening. With covid beforehand and the distance that Sapnap and especially George lived, he didn't know how long it would be until they could all finally meet up. But now, here they were.

Clay pushes forward a bit, blending just enough to share his own emotions of joy and pleasure. There's a little nervousness tinged in there as well that makes Dream drum his hands on the steering wheel.

"When we get to the apartment," Dream hedges, knowing he needs to do this but not wanting to ruin any of this before it even starts, "Al, uh, told me and Clay some things to tell you about the uh- system and all that jazz," Dream gets out.

"Ooh the elusive Al," George whispers.

"Okay," Sapnap agrees, "And Dream, man, you're great and all, but-"

Here it is. Dream tenses.

"-please for the love of god change the music to something better."

Dream immediately relaxes and takes a deep, stabilizing breath as he tries to process what just happened. His hand shakes as he pulls it off the steering wheel and over to the radio. He turns the knob, hoping that'll satisfy Sapnap and turns back to the road.

"Ah yes, this static is much better, thank you," Sapnap snarks, and goes to fiddle with the radio himself.

A figure starts to press towards the front as Dream's heart beats loudly in his chest. He swallows.

"Dream, you okay?" George asks.

Sapnap pulls his hand away from the radio.

"Yeah," Dream rasps, "Fine. I just-"

'I can take it from here,' Ze offers, filling more and more of the front with her presence.

‘No, I'm okay, it's fine Ze,’ he decides. Ze lets out a hum, and slides back, allowing Dream better access to the body.

"Sorry," Dream addresses his passengers, "Sorry. I just… fuck."

"You don't need to be sorry," Sapnap says softly and fuck why are the system’s friends so great?

"Is everything okay?" George adds, just as gentle.

"Yeah," Dream confirms around the lump of his throat, "It's just- really really fucking good to see you guys in person."

To have them in the whole systems life, to be around them, for them to be understanding. Dream’s so fucking thankful.

"Awwww," Sapnap coos.

Dream allows a more natural grin to slide through as he turns onto a familiar road.

A few minutes later, Dream is parking outside his house. He doesn't think he's ever been this excited to be home.

It reminds him of when he was a child and bringing friends home for the first time, showing them his room and all his toys.

That was back when Dream was the host and Clay was dormant. Dream had spent so much time in the front. He knew he wasn't quite Clay, knew that wasn't right but had no clue why.

Al didn't think it was safe for Dream to know about everyone else yet, so Dream hosted and went through life feeling wrong in his own body, a body he actually shared but didn't know it.

Dream didn't resent Al for it, he didn't resent anyone in the system for it. It had been necessary for the body's survival. Dream and his lack of traumatic memories made it necessary for him to front, to protect the fragile brain of a broken child who had gone through way too much in a few years of life.

Crying. Someone was crying. There was a child crying and Dream, Dream knew what that was like. He had to help them.

The body came to a stop in closing the car door, a minor shift that neither Sapnap or George noticed, instead getting out themselves and immediately shoving one another.

The doors behind them close with a slam, causing the body, Dream maybe? To jump. The action was enough for the body to let go of the car door. The body stares at it for a moment, missing the call of Dream’s name.

The door closes.

They place their hand on the door and lean into it, seeing a face reflected back at them. It's unfamiliar.

Someone's crying. They need help.

"Dream?"

That's not crying. That's… that's Sapnap?

If that's Sapnap then who are they?

The body closes their eyes and presses their head against the car, waiting for someone to fill the void that awaits.

A minute passes. And then another.

Clay opens his eyes.

"Fuck," he immediately groans at the intense switch headache he returns to. He's been near the front for a while now and the switch should have been easy but Dream really struggled getting back into the inner world.

Clays not exactly sure why Dream needed to switch out, just that he did and it was surprisingly hard.

Wait fuck, okay what was going on?

Car door. Car. Car?

"Holy shit, right," he says, turning away from the car. Two familiar strangers stare back at him, faces slightly creased as they try not to hover.

"Fuck sorry that was a bad switch. It's Clay. I can't believe you guys are here."

"You good?" Sapnap asks, George standing at his side waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Weird switch, I'm fine. It's so good to see you."

The minute Clay confirms he's alright, George and Sapnap faces brighten and Clay lets out a goofy smile in return.

"Can I hug you?" Clay asks.

"Of course," George replies, beaten by Sapnap’s bear hug around Clay as he lifts him off his feet.

"Sapnap!" Clay protests.

Seconds later, George joins in, and Dream makes sure to mess up his hair with his elbow. God it's so good to finally meet his friends.

"Okay, okay," Clay laughs, "let's actually get into the house."

Together the three of them move in the right direction, pulling the bags the two visitors have brought with them.

"Jesus Sapnap, what'd you bring, rocks?" Clay protests, as he sets down the duffle bag right in front of the door as he fumbles for his keys.

"Yes," his friend deadpans, pushing open the door Clay has just opened before Clay could do it himself. He rolls his eyes at the action.

They all tumble in, and Clay gives a quick tour before they settle in the living room, all laughing and still with dopey smiles on their faces. It's kinda like the honeymoon phase in relationships, except this is with friends and they've known each other for years.

Clay’s head still pounds from the switch headache but the immense joy he’s in allows him to shove it to the side.

They chat and joke for a minute before Sapnap circles back to an earlier conversation.

"Oh, Dream said that Al told you some stuff to tell us earlier. Dream acted like it was important, so I thought I'd let you know."

"Oh right,'' Clay says, sobering up for a bit of a harder conversation. "Yeah. Thanks uh, by the way. It's- I mean- you've-" Clay sighs and restarts, "We really appreciate you two," Clay admits, "me and the rest of the system. So, thanks."

"Awww Clay," Sapnap and George coo together. It lightens the mood slightly and Clay laughs.

"I care about all of you as well," George says.

"Same. Of course. Who else would I bother all day?" Sapnap adds.

"Of course," Clay drawls with an eye roll, "Okay so uh… just the basics I guess. Anything we've already discussed still stands. Don't try to trigger anyone out, positive or negative. Avoid triggers in general. Don't touch us unless we say it's okay. Give us space when we switch, dissociate, and have flashbacks. You know all this.

"But uh, it can be different in person. And so big things in person, we might have nightmares. Don't try to wake us or touch us, it’ll just make it worse. The other big thing is the littles. Everyone is really excited to meet you guys. Forrest can take care of himself but the littles can't completely. We've been handling that alone for ages now, so you don't have to take care of them, but if you'd like to, I know they'd love it. Luc’s been near the front all day. He's so excited.

"So yeah, the littles and nightmares are the two big changes I'd say. And I mean, not touching us. You knew that, but you- y’know- couldn’t actually touch us.."

"You'd trust us to take care of Luc and X?" Sapnap asks immediately.

"Of course," Clay responds. "And they're both old enough now to do some things on their own. You've met them, you know them. X may be a bit more skittish in person. But I want you to know that you don't have to take care of them if you don't want to. You came here to see your friends, not babysit."

"Clay,'' George says. His voice is clear and strong, "We came here to meet the system and each other. Sapnap’s my friend, you're my friend, and I care about everyone in the system. I signed up for the system as a whole and that's what I'm staying for."

"Yeah, y'all aren't getting rid of me now," Sapnap says with a cheeky grin.

A lump forms in Clay’s throat. He knows that Sapnap and George care about the system as a whole, he knows they love the littles and have unique relationships with each alter in their system. He knows this. He does. He trusts them. But even after years of therapy and recovery, he still has that lingering fear that one day his problems, his issues are going to be too much for them, and they’ll leave.

He’s grateful that Sapnap and George are always there to prove that fear wrong.

"I have to say though, I'm surprised you trust Sap with the littles. Me, I understand, I'm at least a responsible adult. But Sappy over here…"

George doesn't get a chance to finish his thought before Sapnap tackles him, pushing him off the couch and to the ground. They quickly start laughing, Clay’s own giggles mixing in.

"I'm totally responsible!" Sapnap complains, throwing a foot on top of George and making him struggle to get off the ground.

"You're pretty much a kid yourself," George argues, "you really think you could take care of one?"

"You're just old!" Sapnap protests.

"I'm 24!"

"Old!" Sapnap crows.

Clay observes their petty bickering from the sidelines, holding in snickers as they bounce around like overexcited puppies.

"So what are we going to do today?" George eventually asks, once he finally reclaims a spot on the couch.

Clay stares up at the ceiling, and considers.

They don't have a strict plan, if being a part of a system has taught Clay anything it’s that planning things meticulously never ends well. And even if it did, he'd always get distracted two seconds in and ultimately mess it all up.

He doesn't have a fancy itinerary for Sapnap and George visiting. What he does have is a bunch of ideas.

"Hey George," Clay offers, "want to go see some alligators?"

George instantly perks up, which is quite impressive considering Clay assumed they were all at max levels of excitement.

"Yes!" he hisses, "I've only seen them at zoos!"

And that's how they find themselves scrambling back into the car after barely being at the house for a half hour.

"Where are we going?" George asks, leaning his head against the window of the car door.

"To see the scary alligators," Dream tells him, "We went over this two minutes ago. I'm the one who's supposed to have the shit memory."

"They eat people!" George protests, ignoring the second half of what Dream says, "It's a reasonable thing to be scared of!"

"Dude this is nothing," Sapnap tells him, "When I was eight a gator climbed into the pool in our backyard for a little swim. Just be glad we're going to them and they're not going to you."

"A gator did what?!" George screeches.

Sapnap nods proudly and continues to tell his story of the alligator pool fiasco. Dream notes that the longer it lasts, the bigger the alligator gets until it's practically the size of the pool.

Side glances have him knowing that George is staring at him with wide eyes as he slowly shrinks into the corner of the car. Sapnap grins bigger and bigger as he does so.

"Crapnap, stop scaring George. He's not gonna want to see them," Clay scolds.

“I’m not scared!” George protests. Sapnap and Clay both ignore him.

"Fine," Sapnap agrees with a sigh, "But George has a point, where are we going?"

"A park," Clay answers.

"Your parks have alligators?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have invited George."

"Hey!"

The car ride isn't long, but even so they're all happy to be out. Clay's never been a big fan of driving and Sapnap and George have both been stuck in planes, so it isn't a surprise.

Clay leads them over to the lake where the alligators tend to gather, and watches as George's eyes start to widen once more at the sight of the creatures.

For all his yelping earlier, he seems absolutely enthralled by the creatures, inching steadily forward until Sapnap actually has to grab his arm to get him to stop.

‘Anyone around?' Clay calls out, 'George is seeing wild alligators for the first time.'

At the call, he feels numerous pokes in his head as some of the others come forward, wiggling their way into the front. Raven, he thinks, and X. There's someone else as well, but Clay can't grasp onto whoever it is.

‘Does he like them?' X asks.

'I think so,' Clay tells her, 'Want me to ask?"

X shivers and Clay does his best to send a wave of comfort, even though he's pretty sure she's not close enough to feel it.

'Is that okay?' she asks.

'Of course,' Clay says, doing his best to encourage X’s curiosity. She’s made so much progress in her willingness to explore. He knows a large part of that is being friends with Luc, who’s constantly looking for something new to do and taking after Dream in his quest for adventure.

'Okay,' X says, 'Okay. Yes please then.'

Clay smiles and pulls away from the conversation in his head to his friends in front of him.

Sapnap is still holding onto George, reminding him that they are alligators and he's not allowed to get too close. All fear George originally held seems to be totally gone.

Clay clears his throat.

"George, do you like them? X wants to know.*

George turns to face him, grin on his face as he nods.

"Yeah," he agrees, “They're great. You guys cocon?"

"Kinda," Clay says, "Everyone wanted to watch your reaction to the alligators."

"Aww Georgie gets attention for being super brave and saying hi to the gators," Sapnap teases, and quickly gets shoved by George. Sapnap cackles at the push.

Clay takes the chance to reach back inside.

'He likes them,' Clay confirms.

‘Thank you!' X says, and Clay can sense the joy radiating off her. A moment later, and her presence disappears and she retreats to the inner world. The lighter presence of both Raven and whoever else hangs in the back, out of reach but still watching.

Clay let's them be and returns to spending time with his friends.

They stay for a while, and then get dinner at some place close before returning to Clay's apartment. Both Sapnap and George unpack a bit, and Clay helps get them hooked up with their computer and streaming setups so that they have less to do the next day.

By that point, it's starting to get into night. It's not too late, but however much he denies it, jetlag starts to catch up with George. Even so, he refuses to go to bed, and the three of them tumble into the living room to watch a movie.

Clay's not sure what it is, getting hazy a little bit just before and dissociating through most of it. It's the soft type of dissociation, the type like warm cotton that he lets himself drift in.

A lot of times dissociation can be scary because he never knows where he is, or what's going to happen, or if someone will do something to him. But dissociating here, in his apartment, with his two friends at his side he feels perfectly safe.

Sapnap helps ground him when the movie is over, recognizing Clay's desire to drift for a bit, and he sends Clay and a half asleep George off to bed, taking the couch for himself.

Clay says his good nights, and leaves for his room, quickly falling into his bed.

* * *

"Sappy?" a small voice says, carefully shaking the body on the couch.

He doesn't stir and Luc frowns. He feels bad waking Sapnap up but Al said it was okay and Luc really wants a friend right now.

"Sap Sap?" Luc whispers, shaking the body a bit more.

The sleeping man twitches and wakes with a snort, jerking up as he becomes aware.

The movement startles Luc and with a squeal he falls to the ground, his oversized limbs failing him.

"Yeah? Who's it?" Sapnap mutters as he starts to fully wake up.

"Sappy it's Luc," he introduces himself.

"Oh hey Luc," Sapnap groans as he sits up, "Oh did I startle you bud? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Luc forgives, "This body's just big and weird. 'm all over the place."

"Yeah the body is pretty tall."

Luc's lip starts to quiver and before he knows it tears are leaking down his face.

"Luc?" Sapnap says softly and Luc immediately launches himself at the older man, gripping him tight and crying into his shirt.

"Luc what's wrong bud?"

"Nothing. Everything!" Luc whines. "I get to see you! That's really really good. I'm really glad to have a friend. I don't really have any!"

Luc frowns and considers his words.

"I mean there's X but she doesn't like to hug that much and all of Clay's family but they don't count cause they hafta care about me."

"Aw bud, I'm happy to be your friend too," Sapnap says.

Luc grins brightly, before dropping his face with a quick frown as he remembers why he came out here in the first place.

"Can you come sleep with me?" he asks, "It's dark and scary and the nightlight isn’t bright enough, but I'm out and I can't get back in so I gotta be here and I wanna sleep but I can't."

"Oh that does sound scary," Sapnap says, "You're super brave for coming to get me."

Luc puffs out his chest. He’s super brave! The bravest! Just like Dream!

"Yes! I can be super brave! But will you still come to bed with me Sappy? Please?"

Sapnap pauses and Luc looks down and away, his grip loosening.

"It's ‘kay," Luc says, "you don't gotta."

"Hey no, Luc I'd love to. I just want to make sure I don't make you or anyone else in the system uncomfortable. You sure you want me to come with you?"

Luc nods his head vigorously.

"Okay then, let's go," Sapnap agrees. Luc squeals softly and launches off the couch to his feet, almost tripping over his too long legs once more. Sapnap gets up from the couch as well. Luc quickly grabs his hand and drags him toward the bedroom and to the bed.

Sapnap slides under the covers with him and Luc attaches to him like a leech, unwilling to let go of his best friend who he's finally getting to see in person.

With Sapnap in the room, the dark is a little less scary, and Luc finally falls asleep.

* * *

Dream wakes to a mouthful of dark hair. He splutters slightly and pulls away from the stupid cat. Except that his cat’s hair isn’t this long, nor does it have human hair, nor does it look like Sapnap.

What the fuck?

'Luc fronted last night,' Al pushes in, relaying the events, 'He got Sapnap to share the bed with him.'

Well at least that's answered.

He carefully detaches himself from Sapnap, doing his best not to wake the other. He doesn't know how long Luc kept him up, and doesn't want to cut into Sapnap’s sleep. At least time change is in his favor.

'I told him he could wake Sapnap,' Al tells him, 'The time change will be more rough on George.'

Poor George, Dream already knows he's never going to get the lost time back stuck with Sapnap and him.

Dream leaves the bed and heads to the shower. Al retreats further in the headspace at the action, absolutely despising all physical interactions in the outside world. Dream rolls his eyes at their gatekeeper and jumps in.

Raven wakes up while he's showering, and checks in. She hasn't been out for a while and generally busy in the inner world. Raven and Taken haven't officially announced anything yet, but everyone in the system knows they're together at this point. They haven't done a ton to hide it, and it doesn't help that they all share the same head.

Morning,' she greets.

'Hmm,' Dream sends back.

"Wow so awake," Raven says, taking control of the body's voice for a second. Dream knows she does it just to irritate him. No one in their system actually holds any familial relationship, but Raven’s practically his sister. It’s kinda her job to annoy the shit out of him, and his job to annoy her right back.

"Well apparently Luc was up late," he grumbles, stealing the voice back in retaliation. Raven lets it go easily. "The body's tired, sue me."

Raven hums, taking over the body for a second and feeling the exhaustion that Dream described.

Al- who has also apparently been around the whole time- pushes towards the front when he realizes what they're doing.

'Let me wake up Bad, he can look over the body for a while,' Al says internally.

‘No, no,’ Dream immediately protests, ‘I'm fine. Let me hang with George and Sapnap. I didn't get to talk to them much yesterday.’

Al huffs in the back, but consents, fading a bit further back. Raven stays with him a bit, chatting as he gets ready. He hops out of the shower and begins to get dressed as Raven asks about how it's been to meet George and Sapnap.

"It's good," he says out loud, ‘It’s really nice to meet them in person. I mean Sapnap I’ve known since I was a kid. And George is just... They’re- they're both so amazing. I mean this is the first time since we were diagnosed that I've seen people besides family and doctors that know it’s me. It's weird for them to know I'm Dream, and for me to know I'm Dream. Especially with Sapnap. I know Taken scared him a lot as a kid, and it's- it's relieving to see him now that the system is a team.’

‘Taken wasn't-’

‘I know, I know. I know Taken did what he thought was best. I forgive him. He was doing what he thought was best for the system. He was hurting just like the rest of us.’

Raven hmms in the background as Dream exits the bathroom.

‘But he scared us,' Dream reminds, “Scared you too. And he scared Sapnap. I'm grateful we’re meeting Sapnap again when the entire system is in a better place.”

"It's nice to see you again too," Sapnap mutters from the bed.

Dream jumps and Raven takes over, calming the body and turning towards Sapnap. Dream takes control once again after the body relaxes.

"Morning Sapnap. It's Dream and Raven cocon."

"Mmm, morning Dream, morning Raven."

"Hi Sapnap," Raven says, grabbing the body's voice for a moment, "It's nice to meet you in person officially."

"Yeah, same," Sapnap agrees. He groggily yawns, slowly waking up.

"Okay I’m off," Raven says, "Have a good day."

"Bye," Sapnap says, and Dream sends the same thought back as Raven slips out of the front and back into the inner world.

"Heard you spent time with Luc last night," Dream says.

Sapnap brightens. The clear validation warms Dream from the inside out.

"Yeah," Sapnap agrees, "It was nice spending time with him in person."

"He didn't bother you too much?" Dream immediately asks, "Didn't force you to spend time with-"

'Dream,' a voice cuts in, stopping Dream in his tracks, 'Luc is a child. He is not a bother, and it's up to adults to set healthy boundaries of when to give in to him or stand their ground.'

Dream winces.

‘Sorry Bad,’ he mutters, 'You're right. I didn't- I don't mean that about Luc. I just get…'

'Scared,' Bad fills in, 'scared Nick will leave you if you're too much to deal with.'

"Yeah," Dream admits, swallowing hard.

Dream knows their life isn't easy. He shares a body with numerous different people. Most people haven’t stayed in his life in the long run. The intense trauma doesn't help matters.

‘Did Luc hear any of that?’ Dream asks. He knows how much Luc looks up to him and would hate to hurt his feelings. Plus, he doesn’t exactly want to get on Bad’s bad side. He may seem like a sweetheart, but Dream knows how protective he is of their youngest members.

'No,' Bad confirms.

"Okay," Dream says, 'I'm sorry, I'll say what I mean. It's- it's a risk. But Sapnap is safe, and Luc isn't a bother. He's a child. A lovely one at that.'

Bad hums and slips back, settling in a far corner where Dream can barely sense him, but where he’s still close enough to the surface to access the body's senses.

Dream slowly refocuses on the tangible world around him.

Sapnap’s waiting, doing something on his phone and Dream appreciates the casualness of it.

"Hey, Sap?" Dream says.

Sapnap looks up and puts his phone to the side.

"What up?" he asks.

"I said uh- Luc is a child, not a bother. I shouldn't have said that about him. I was worried, I was worried you might think he was a bother and… I don't know, leave or something.”

"I'm not leaving," Sapnap promises.

"Right. I know that. Just…" Dream trails off "trauma."

"Well we had a great time," Sapnap tells him, "Cuddled all night long."

"I know. I woke up with your hair in my mouth."

Sapnap laughs with a grin before there’s a knock at the door.

“I made breakfast,” George’s voice comes through the wall, “Get your asses out here.”

“You what?” Dream mutters as Sapnap opens the door.

“George!” he shouts, instantly careening towards the other and putting him in a headlock.

“Sapnap get off me,” he grumbles, pushing the lump of a best friend away from him.

It’s funny to see how physically affectionate Sapnap is, and how most of that is shown through tackling, pushing, or headlocks. Dream kind of loves that about him.

“You made breakfast?” Dream asks.

“Yeah,” George responds, still half focused on avoiding Sapnap, “I’ve been awake since forever and this was my grand plan to force you two to get up. I see you shared a bed.”

“We slept together!” Sapnap announces proudly.

Dream immediately facepalms. Why’d he invite these two idiots to stay with him again?

“Sapnap,” Dream groans, “don’t say that.”

“I got Luc cuddles,” Sapnap clarifies, “Be jealous.”

At his name, Luc weasels his way towards the front, watching and observing. Not enough to take the front, but enough for Dream to feel his presence.

George nods seriously, “I am. Luc is very cute.”

Luc smiles widely in the back, giggling softly. It was really nice meeting Sapnap and he wants to meet George too!

“Hey! What about me?” Dream protests, “Aren't I cute too? We literally share a body.”

Dream pouts and his head gets a bit fuzzy as his thoughts start to change.

They share a body, but Luc doesn’t look like the body. He’s a lot smaller. He’s a big boy because he’s five, but he’s still a lot smaller than the adults.

George turns to look at him, humming.

“Nah, you lost the cute title when you continuously slaughtered us in minecraft.”

Luc giggles more in the background, pushing forward a bit more.

Dream shuts his eyes tightly.

‘C’mon Luc, let’s go back,’ Al says, stepping forward to corral the little.

‘I don't wanna,’ protests Luc, “I wanna meet George!”

“Can we topic switch?” Dream asks, “Luc’s... Luc’s near front and we don’t want him fronting right now.”

“Of course,” George agrees alongside Sapnap’s nod, “Breakfast?”

"I'm both intrigued and terrified," Dream says, half distracted by Al leading Luc away from the front.

"Terrified?" George protests loudly, "Why the hell are you terrified?"

"George, you near a kitchen is a scary concept in general,* Sapnap explains.

"What? You've never even had my food. You have no idea."

"Oh no, it's not that," Sapnap offers with a smirk, "I just don't trust you with knives."

George makes an offended noise and Dream makes a note to keep all knives away from him.

George has indeed made breakfast, with toasted bagels and eggs ready to go.

"I like that you just raided my kitchen," Dream says.

"Clay told us to make ourselves comfortable," George protests, "and I made you breakfast so you don't get to complain."

*Oh is that how it works?" Dream asks.

"Mhmm," George insists, "it is."

"Just shut up and eat your bagel," Sapnap protests.

Somehow, Dream thinks the next week with the two of them is simultaneously going to be the most irritating but most fulfilling week he’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye so here's their meet up. ofc sap and dream did this irl before i got to it sgfjdgfkhdl. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
